Ruins of Camelot Wiki
Welcome to the Ruins of Camelot Wiki Welcome to the official game guide for Ruins of Camelot. Game and site are under development. Release planned for 2020! Background Story Ruins of Camelot takes place in the aftermath of the fall of the round table. Where peace and harmony once ruled, death and chaos have taken hold, the round table has splintered, orcs ravage the land, and ancient evils stir; waiting for their opportunity to roam the earth once again. Will a hero step forward that is able to take the reigns of the Kingdom? Or will the realm be lost forever to the evil forces of the world? When you wake up in the hospital to find your sister Leselia has been kidnapped by bandits, you embark on an epic journey to save her from a terrible fate. With the help of friends, new and old, unravel the mysteries of Camelot, track down your sister, and save her from the evil forces hell bent on the destruction of the realm! Game Info With over 350 unique items, including dozens of weapons, potions, and magical spells it shouldn't be hard to arm yourself for the battles ahead and help restore order to the realm. Ruins of Camelot is an upcoming hardcore pvp mmorpg. From questing, grinding for consumables, and vanquishing bosses, to teaming up with a guild for intense PVP battles over unique gear; the path you take in Camelot is completely up to you. Camelot boasts an open world with more than 20 different areas for players to explore, multiple parallel servers intertwined together for players to traverse, and intense pvp events to fight for unique legendary gear! Featured Pages New Player Guide This Guide will help new players understand the basics and get started on their journey into Camelot. Controls Ruins of Camelot uses intuitive player controls. This page contains specific information on player controls and how to interact with NPCs. Skills Ruins of Camelot uses a unique, infinite leveling system, where a player can reach whatever level they work hard enough to achieve. This page contains information on the various skills that a player can obtain and their effects. Items From humble beginner to seasoned hero, the proper gear is essential. Camelot has a wide range of items available for players, including armour and weapons, a dynamic inventory system, and a wide variety of consumables and crafting materials. NPCs Non-Player Characters are found throughout Camelot, from greedy vendors to faithful mentors, Camelot is full of old familiar faces and new friends to help you along the way This page contains information on each of the NPC's found in Camelot; their abilities, quests, and interactions. Quests Sometimes in Camelot there's an NPC that will give you quests but other times quests are obtained through other means as well. This page contains information on all the quests available to players. Monsters From the lowly Bumblebees eating the town crops to dangerous magical elves summoning forth evil, Camelot is a world on the brink of destruction. This page contains information on the various enemy monsters found in the realm of Camelot; their abilities, locations, stats, and drops. Zones This page contains information on the different zones in Camelot. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse